Listening
by jibber59
Summary: A chance encounter, a rescue mission not quite according to plan, and annoying voices in his head. Just another day for the gambler. (summaries are not my strong suit!)
1. Chapter 1

He'd lost track of how long he'd been out here now. The sun would have him believe it had been only the day, that it was only now setting to the west. But his mind was not convinced. He was tired enough to believe that it was possible that was sunrise, not set, in which case he was walking in the wrong direction. He didn't remember a night passing – certainly didn't remember sleeping. But he did think that he'd been unconscious for a while, and possibly that accounted for the loss of time.

Perhaps he should just rest here for a bit, try to determine what path the sun was taking. Continuing his trek in the wrong direction would be foolish. Hell, would be downright dangerous, or more accurately, deadly. It was tempting. The thought of sitting, of resting his tired feet, and legs, and back, and everything else, was beyond tempting. But that voice, that annoying voice in his head – _One more step Standish, one more step. Don't quit on me!_ It sounded far too much like Chris Larabee for it to be comfortable in his head. If he had to be listening to anyone, it should be a sweet, delicate feminine voice.

 _Shouldn't have allowed yourself get into such a ridiculous situation Ezra – that isn't how you were raised_. Oh dear Lord – not Mother. He'd asked for sweet and delicate. How did SHE end up in his head now?

 _Because someone needs to be setting you straight. Honestly, that I should have to be illustrating for you the errors of you ways, and that there are so many of them, well it is just shameful to the name Standish_.

"Alright Mother, that is sufficient. I do not require nor desire your manifestation at this juncture. Mr. Larabee, please feel free to insinuate yourself into my subconscious and command my thoughts." He was fairly certain he had said that out loud. Definitely not a good sign. Of course, the fact that no one had answered, either verbally or mentally, was a bit alarming too. It was one thing to be alone in the vast open spaces, but to not even have his thoughts to keep him company was disconcerting. Had he been that thoroughly abandoned.

The idea left him even more drained, and he stopped advancing. His legs began to low him, almost of their own accord. _I said keep moving Standish_.

"Ah Mr. Larabee – welcome back." Drawing himself upright again, Ezra stumbled toward what he hoped was home.

 ** _M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7_**

Sunday nights were usually quiet in the saloon, even more so when the resident gambler was not hosting a game. It made for a slow night for the remaining members of the team. JD had finished his last patrol of the day, and settled down anxiously to a bowl of stew Inez had been kind enough to keep warm for him. She sat a beer beside the dish.

"Sorry my young friend – no milk until tomorrow morning."

"Ah, you're gonna hafta drink like the big boys tonight Kid."

His reply earned him a slap on the back of the head from Josiah. "That is not suitable language to use in a ladies presence."

JD had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Sorry Ma'am." She fought to hide her grin, and in appreciation for his sincere regret, she turned and gave Buck a similar slap as she walked away..

"What was that for?" he cried, grabbing for the hat she'd knocked off kilter.

Without looking back she replied. "For causing him to use such language – and no doubt teaching it to him in the first place!"

Buck tried to save face. "See that – a little love pat from my darlin' Inez."

"Damn near knocked you out there Buck. Maybe Nathan should check you for a concussion." The big man glared a Chris, while scooting his chair a bit further away out of reach of the healer.

"She gets a might testy when Ezra ain't around, don't she?" Vin teased.

"Ezra's got nothing to do with this." Buck was offended. "He ain't in my league here."

"Sure ain't" Vin agreed – then added "he's miles ahead of ya. Face it Buck, those two are totally smitten with each other, even if neither one has figured it out."

"Ezra's only in love with Ezra – and money."

"Tad cynical there Nathan. You don't think anything, not even the lovely Inez, could change that about him?"

"No Josiah, can't say that I do. Whatever else he is or isn't he's a gambler and a reprobate. Says so himself."

"And he's a southerner, which is really the sin you won't forgive him for." Chris added, staring down the former slave. "The other stuff is just your excuse."

Nathan said nothing. "He's done on heck of a job moving beyond all the ideas and beliefs he was raised with Nathan. You think you're ever gonna try to do the same?" Josiah asked

He sighed, knowing in his heart they were right. Since they'd joined forces after the Seminole village, Ezra had clearly made the effort to see Nathan for the individual he was. There had been moments, especially in the early going, but he kept working on it. Nathan could not honestly say he'd made any similar expenditure. He found it far too easy to see the southerner than to see the man behind the facade.

The opening of the saloon doors saved him from having to come up with a reply. Glancing over to see who might be joining them, they were surprised to see Tiny come through. The livery stable worker rarely entered the saloon, finding he had far more interest in and tolerance for his horses that he had for most people. He only cared for those who held a genuine concern for their animals well-being, which accounted for the state he was in tonight as he neared the table.

"Mr. Chris – somethin's wrong. Real wrong. Chaucer's back – he showed up at the livery. Looks like he had a long run. And Mr. Ezra's not around. Not anywhere."

The six had gathered now at the livery. Tiny had stripped the gear off Chaucer and was trying to cool the beast down. Usually none of the others could get near the mount without Ezra being close at hand. Now though the horse kept trying to get close, nudging at them, prodding them. One shove nearly sent Nathan to the ground. Tiny tried to calm the anxious animal, with only minimal success. Chris was going through the gear, looking for any hints on what had happened.

"Chaucer looks ok – rough, but not hurt." Vin watched the gamblers best friend slowly settle under Tiny's brush. He reached down and retrieved the saddle bag. "Chris – his notebook is here." He handed it over, not bothering to try to decipher any writings himself. His reading skills had vastly improved with the help of Mary Travis, and the more covert assistance of Ezra, but the gambler's style was still beyond his ability to read, especially when time might be of the essence.

Chris thumbed quickly to the last writings. After a moment he cursed loudly.

"JD – get a wagon fixed up. We need to get out to Whistler's Peak now. From this it looks like a couple of families of homesteaders were attacked. Parents killed and someone took the kids. Ezra went after them."

"On his own?" "Without his horse?" "Damn fool!" Everyone was speaking at once.

"Hang on – let me finish. Doesn't say how, but he got the kids back. Stashed them at the Peak caves. Sent Chaucer home so we'd know to come lookin' for them."

"Beast knew his man was in trouble and ran like the wind. No wonder he'd so done in." Buck shook his head in a slightly jealous acknowledgement of that special connection.

"OK , Chris. So the kids are safe – shouldn't we wait for morning?"

"No – he stashed the kids, then set himself up as a decoy. He's leading a gang of murdering SOBs away from those kids on his own, on foot – and hurt." He turned the book so the others could see the blood staining the pages. JD started to run from the livery to get the wagon and work horses ready when Buck grabbed at his sleeve while turning to Chris.

"We all want to head out Chris, but we can't ride at night – not up there. Too many missteps and hazards. Won't do any of them any good if we get busted up. We go out at first hint of light. Gives us a chance to get ready properly. Let Nathan get a kit together, we get some food for the kids. Give Chaucer here a chance to rest up – Ezra will want to see he's ok and ride him home." His tone left no doubt he fully expected that to be the outcome, even as his heart clenched with the reality of how unlikely that was.

Reluctantly, Chris nodded. "Get everything together now. We ain't wasting a second of daylight."

 ** _M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7_**

It was dark, or at least getting there. Of course, that could have been because he was blacking out. Heat stroke, dehydration, exhaustion and blood loss can do that to you. Despite his desire to find a comfy spot to lie down, or any spot really, he kept moving. The damned voices in his head ordering him to do so was certainly a factor, but there was something else too. Some reason he knew he had to keep going. It would be truly wonderful if he could remember what that had been.

Forcing his weary head up to scan the horizon he was startled to see familiar landscape ahead. The Wheeler ranch – or what had been the Wheeler ranch before the family had succumbed because of a fever that had passed through the area in the previous winter. Hadn't been a plague to the region, but this family, isolated from care and left without heat when the parents apparently fell too ill to realize what was going on, had perished. It had been so tragic to discover the remains, mother, father and children huddled together.

"The children!" he gasped out loud. Of course – that was what he'd been going to take care of. Why he had to get to town.

 _Very good Ezra_. "Welcome back Mr. Larabee. "It had been so peaceful, I'm sorry, so lonely without your companionship."Ezra answered the voice.

 _Somebody's gotta keep you movin' Standish. Can't have you giving up again now, can we?_

 _Leave him be Chris, he's doin' the best he can._ "Vin?" _Yeah Ezra, I'm in here too. Figured Chris had to be wearin' on you a bit my now_.

Two of them, plus mother lurking in the background. He sincerely hoped no one else was in there. It was crowded enough as it was.

 _Not crowded Ezra – just real cosy-like_. Ah, Buck. Of course. And where Buck was…

 _Yup – I'm here too_. "Welcome to the festivities JD. Did Josiah and Nathan accompany you?"

 _Nah, but I'm sure they'll show up if you think about them. "_ Then I must ensure that I refrain from doing so."

 _Too late Son_. "Damn. And Nathan? What, no Nathan?"

 _No Ezra,_ Vin's tone was a bit melancholy _. Nathan only shows himself around you when you need his doctorin'._

 _"_ Strange – I would have assumed I could benefit from such services at this time."

 _Maybe Pard, but I guess he only comes if there's a chance to save you. Must be beyond that now_.

 _"_ Excellent words of encouragement Vin _._ "

 _Hey – it's your words. Just my voice._

"Well, forgive me then if I choose to rebuff you – or me, or all of you. I am almost home, and anticipate traversing the remaining expanse with all due haste. Then I shall repose in my feather bed until you all fade away."

 _Typical – think only of yourself._ Damn, Nathan had arrived. "Relax Mr. Jackson. I do not intend to shall rest prior to ensuring the missing waifs have been safely recovered and are in the secured in the sanctuary of Four Corners. Hmm. I will have to give consideration as to the best situation we can arrange for them. Orphaned so tragically. If we can't discover some relations we shall have to endeavour to find a suitable substitute."

His thoughts were interrupted by a searing pain in his back as the impact of a bullet dropped him to the ground. "It would have been most considerate of one of you gentlemen to provide warning." he berated the voices just before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

They'd been riding for close to two hours, since before the full light of dawn. It felt like an eternity. They were enormously tempted to let the horses move out at full speed, but were experienced enough to know that exhausting the beasts would not be of benefit to anyone. Still, the pace had been anything but slow. JD trailed behind, driving the wagon they all hoped would be used for nothing more than offering a ride to the kids. Chaucer trotted alongside the team and his skittish behaviour betrayed his anxiousness to have his rider back.

Vin had galloped ahead, scouting the area. They'd agreed to meet up at the abandoned Wheeler farm to rest the horses for a bit and plan a course of action. So Chris was surprised as they neared the outskirts of the property to see Vin charging toward them a full speed.

As much as he wanted to shout out, the tracker kept quiet until he got close.

"Five guys, ahead. Maybe a half mile past the ranch house. They got Ezra. Can't tell with just the spyglass how bad, but he's hurt, and they ain't helping him. They want something from him – hitting him – it's ain't pretty. We gotta move fast – I don't think they're gonna give him much more time."

"Shit. What's the best approach Vin?"

Minutes later they'd made their move to surround the gang below. The area was in enough of a valley they were able to get close. Not as close as they'd like, but they were counting on Vin's sharpshooting skill to give them the edge they'd need to cover the remaining distance quickly. They watched as he moved himself into position to be able to take out Ezra's tormenters. Quickly the rest of the group readied themselves to close in on the scene below.

Any hope they had of a sneak attack was lost as Buck saw the outlaw below point his weapon at the downed lawman. Not near enough to take him out, distraction was the only option available. Buck opened fire making as much noise as humanly possible. The commotion created just enough confusion to distract the shooter and in those few seconds Vin took his shot, dropping his target like a stone.

Ezra grunted as a heavy load dropped on him, knocking what little air he had in his lungs out of him. He gasped, too weak to push the deadweight from him, or to draw a breath while pinned down. To survive all of this, only to suffocate, would be most annoying. He heard the gunfight around him and fought off the panic of being unable to protect himself. You would have thought he'd be used to that sensation after the morning he'd had.

He had decided not to open his eyes that morning. The more he remembered about the day before, the less attractive an idea that was. Especially when he remembered being shot – in the back no less. That was most unethical. Shooting a man in the back demonstrates a distinct lack of breeding and refinement. Not to mention it was damn cowardly.

 _Come on Ezra – you had to guess sooner or later someone would try to take you out that way. Cheaters don't get an honourable death_. "Why thank you Mr. Jackson – once again your kind words comfort me in my time of distress." _Just telling you the way I see I, or more accuratey, the way you see it_.

 _Knock it off Nathan_. Once again, Vin's voice came to his defence. _You're supposed to be a healer – you don't kick a man when he's down._

Would be nice if the thugs who had shot him felt that way, as kicking him seemed to be what they now had in mind. And punching and generally abusing him in every way possible. He'd been backhanded across the face so many times he could hardly see through swollen eyes. He wasn't sure if his nose was broken, but it damn sure hurt enough to be. His shoulder was out – again. No surprise there. Ribs were at least cracked, and a number of bones in his left hand met the same fate when one of the ogres stomped firmly upon it. There was scarcely an area on him that didn't hurt at this point.

Eventually, through the fog that had taken over his mind, he began to understand their motivation. These were the miscreants – no, that was far to considerate a term – these were the murdering scum who had attacked the wagon train and attempted to abscond with the children. It seemed they were less than happy to have discovered them missing, and now, having tracked the man responsible, were determined to recover them again.

"Only gonna ask you one more time – where are the kids?"

Ezra was surprised to comprehend that, in this circumstance the voice was actually existent. And inordinately agitated it would appear.

 _Seriously Ezra – even when you're thinking to yourself you gotta use your $5 words_. _Don't you ever stop being a pompous ass_? "I am afraid Mr. Jackson, that I am what I am. I regret that it offends you so deeply."

 _Might want to stop listening to us, and start listening to the guy who wants to kill you Pard_. "Not much point to that Vin, as I can't answer his demands."

 _Sure you can Ezra. All you have to do is tell him where the kids are. Not like they're your family or anything. You ain't exactly the type to die for them. To die like this_. "Yes JD, I realize it isn't exactly within my customary way of conducting my affairs, but I see nothing to be gained by offering those young people, as I am certain these vermin will simply put a bullet in my head when I do."

 _But you'd be done with it_. Buck observed.

 _And that's gotta be hurting you_. Josiah added, as one of the thugs kicked the bullet wound in his back.

 _You have a true gift for stating the obvious Josiah._

 _Who do you think you're kidding Ezra?_ Chris asked him _. What do you think this is going to prove? You're just gonna die out here alone, and those kids are gonna die too, cause you couldn't get your ass back to town. Useless._

 _Like I said Chris – he did his best_. "Thank you Vin." _Wasn't near good enough, but that's no surprise._

 _Told you these men didn't really have any faith in you. You, my dear boy, were conned. How sad_. "Ah mother, always a solace to me."

 _You really think you deserve more?_ "Clearly Mr. Jackson, you do not. I can assume none of you do, and I can live, or die as the case may be, with that. But I will not abandon those children. God forbid, they die it that cave, it will be better than the life they would have if these men find them"

 _Very noble of you Son_. "Yes, and unexpected I'm sure. Please gentlemen – leave me to die in peace _."_ Ezra slipped into unconsciousness following the latest punch to his rib cage.

"Damn it Dawson – you kill him we'll never find the kids." The taller thug grabbed the other's arm.

"Don't matter Tyson – he won't tell us nothing. Just mumblin' some crap that don't mean nothin'. Think he called us vermin!"

"He say a cave?"

"Maybe, but that ain't much help. Damn 'gentleman type' Tough bastard though" Dawson spit on the ground next to the beaten man. "Shouldn't 'ave busted him up so much. He was pretty enough we might been able to sell him too!"

"Nah – easier to stick with kids – less fight in 'em."

"OK – we finish him, then backtrack. Start looking for caves. Can't be more than a hundred or so of them around. Bastard." He gave Ezra another kick out of sheer frustration. "Kids ain't here, he must hid them somewhere, or with someone." Dawson looked down at the broken and bleeding man below him. "Sure was pretty though. Seems like a shame to waste him."

"Knock it off." Tyson turned to the other outlaws. "Mount up – we're done here." He looked back to see Dawson pointing his weapon at Ezra, then turned abruptly on hearing shouting and shooting from the hills behind them. He heard rather than saw Dawson getting shot, but had no time to react to it before falling himself. It was a matter of seconds until all 5 were on the ground.

"Are we in time? Damn Nathan – are we in time?"

"Back off Chris." Buck pulled their leader away. "Give him room to work."

Josiah had been the first to drop beside Ezra, pulling Dawson's corpse from the fallen lawman. The only sound had been the faint sound of gasping for air, which suddenly ceased. Nathan pushed the big man aside, and began checking, silently praying for a sign. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he felt a weak pulse. He looked to the others while continuing to feel for injuries. Small moans and whimpers provided the proof he needed that Ezra was still hanging on.

"Need my bag – and the bandages. Some water – looks like he's drier than dust." He met Chris's stare. "He's bad, but he's fighting. Gonna need you guys to hold him still while I try to fix him up some. This is gonna hurt like hell when I move him. They really busted him up."

The others came to his side as Vin went for the requested supplies, then settled next to Ezra's head. "Hang in there Pard – we got you now."

"Wonderful." Ezra's slurred and raspy voice was music to their ears. "You came back for one more round. No need gentlemen."

"Stop talkin' Ezra. You need to guard your strength. Ezra – I gotta clean out that bullet wound. You got a lot of dirt in there. It's gonna hurt."

"Can't be worse than the rest of my day."

"Vin, try to get a bit of water into him. Between the wound and – well whatever the hell else he's been through he's dehydrated something fierce."

"Nathan, there looks to be a bad cut to his arm. Looks infected."

"Figured there was more Josiah – with the way he's burning up."

"I believe," Ezra coughed when he tried to speak again, "I asked you gentlemen to let me die in peace. Would have thought that would be your preference."

"Nobody's dying Ezra, so shut up."

"Not even you can order death away Mr. Larabee."

"I just did."

"Not enough you have bullied and tormented me for the last 24 hours, now you feel you can manhandle me." He tried to sit up to push them away, but collapsed weakly into Josiah's side.

"Ezra – we haven't been with you. We sure haven't been bullying you."

"It's the fever Buck." Josiah answered for Nathan, who was too focused on cleaning the bullet wound while his patient remained unconscious. "Sounds like he's been hallucinating – and it ain't been pretty."

"Why would the damn fool think we were bullying him. Of all the stupid –" Chris caught himself and cursed. "Oh – that's why."

"Does tend to be the way you – we – talk to him a lot." Buck agreed.

Ezra gasped in pain and tried to pull away as the bullet was removed. "Dear Lord" He looked up at the men surrounding him. "You're real"

"Course we are." Vin replied, trying to hold him steady while Nathan finished cleaning the wound. "Know this hurts Ez – he's almost done."

"I am done. Rest quiet Ezra. I got it cleaned out now. Gonna bandage you up and get you back to town."

"NO!" He tried to sit again, but was held down. "The children. We can't leave them."

"It's OK Ezra – we got your note –we'll find 'em."

"NO – I promised…told them I'd come."

"We're gonna keep that promise for you Pard. You gotta rest now."

"Gave my word. Southern gentleman keeps his word."

"You southerners have one damn strange moral code. Pretty twisted at times." Nathan grumbled at him. He was surprised by the vice like grip on his arm as Buck pulled him back.

"Don't really think this is the time or circumstance to be calling him out on his values, with him almost dying protecting some kids." Nathan pulled free and turned back to his work, saying nothing.

Chris was kneeling beside the gambler, trying to calm him. "Ezra –I now you want to see this through, but you need to get fixed up. You did your share – we can finish this up for you."

"Not gonna quit. You said I would – you all said I would. But you're wrong." Once again he tried to stand and Josiah took advantage of the movement to lift him off the ground. At the puzzled looks of the others, he turned and nodded his head to the house behind them. Quietly they walked the distance, with the only sound being the occasional mumble from the barely conscious Ezra.

"He needs to be back in town. I've got more supplies there. Gotta cool him down."

"Why can't you take care of him here? We'll go find the kids and when we come back we'll all head in together. He's set on us getting the kids, and he's gonna rest better when he knows they're ok."

"Not arguing that Chris, but there are no supplies here – not even fresh water."

"Got plenty in our canteens."

"No" the weak voice came from the bed. "Children will need that. Why haven't we gone for them?"

"Just getting ready to Ezra. JD's here with the wagon. Giving the horse's a couple minutes then we move out."

"Chaucer here – I shall ready him."

Once again hands pushed him back to the bed. "You are not riding anywhere Son. You've been cut and shot, beaten, sunburned and dried out. You need to sleep." He pulled the hand back, only to have Ezra move again to sit.

"I am traveling with you. You won't locate them without my assistance, and I instructed them to anticipate my return."

"Your note told us to find them Ezra. You musta told them we might be the ones coming."

"Yes, but I expressed to them I'd be there as well. They needed to believe that. They are so frightened." His voice had dropped to a whisper, as much from concern as weakness. "I can ride Mr. Larabee. Please."

Nathan was shaking his head, ready to answer when he was overridden. "You stay lying down in the wagon. No moving, no talking. You stay in the wagon. Want your word on that."

"They are expecting me."

"When we get close you can call out to them. Your word Ezra?"

"Fine, but if they don't respond I will not remain. I can't be sure they'll react to my summons."

"They will – I imagine all things considered, they trust you."

"Possibly," he agreed, as he started nod off again. "They don't know me well enough not to."

Ezra was settled in the wagon as they moved nearer to the final destination. Buck sat with him now, Vin and Josiah having already taken a turn as well. Nathan remained by his side, and Chris, for the moment, had ridden ahead.

"How's he doin' Nathan?" The healer was checking his patient again. He'd been fussing over him since they'd started.

"Fever's still there, but not getting worse. Breathing seems a bit easier." Buck smiled. "Don't get to comfortable with this. He's still mighty sick. This is a bad idea."

"Maybe, but he wouldn't have settled down otherwise. He'd be fussin' and fighting and you know that wouldn't be any better for him."

"Could have sedated him back in town. Slipped him laudanum to settle him."

"He'd 've spit it back at you. Won't take that at the best of times, and he's way to riled to take it now."

"What the hell is under his skin anyway? It's not like we expect him to do this when he's busted up so bad."

"Think the problem is he figures we don't expect him to do it period." Nathan looked up at him. "Well, you heard him. Kids don't know him well enough not to trust him. We were bullying him, we accused him of quitting."

"Buck, we weren't here. We didn't say any of that."

"But he thinks we did Nathan. He expects we would. That's what he figures we think of him."

Nathan looked away, then back down to the injured man. "Well God knows, he's given us cause."

Buck grinned. "Well, no denying he can be a challenge at times. But Nathan – when was the last time he gave us real cause to doubt him. When did he leave us hanging." He paused and looked the healer square in the eyes, no longer smiling. "When was the last time he treated you like anything less than an equal partner on this team?"

"He was right Chris – there're dozens of caves here. Don't know that we'll find the kids without him."

"I should be letting him sleep Vin. He's so damn weak."

"He needs to do this Chris. I don't know what demons he's been fighting for the last few days, but he needs to finish this up."

"Even if it kills him?"

"Tougher than he looks you know."

"Maybe, but that don't change the facts."

"Go wake him up Chris. Sooner this is done, the sooner we all get to go home. We got missing kids to worry about."

Ezra was already trying to sit when Chris rode up to the wagon. "You were supposed to stay put. In the wagon."

"And as you see, here I remain."

"What about the no moving part?"

"Certainly you know better than to presume I would uphold a promise Mr. Larabee. Now, will you assist me in lowering myself from this unsophisticated carriage, or must I do so of my own propulsion?"

"You're stayin' in the wagon. And yes, I expect you to keep your word Ezra. Wouldn't have asked you for it otherwise." Ezra was staring in disbelief for just a moment before the poker face he had mastered slipped back into place. Chris expected him to keep his word? How astonishing! "Now catch your breath, then shout out to them."

Ezra took a breath, and with Buck's arm around him to support his ribs called out for all he was worth. "Calvin! Jacob! Grace!' He coughed several times, winded by the effort. Nathan moved forward to stop him from further exertions, but was shaken off. "Please – it's OK to come out now. My friends are here." He slumped back, shaking with exhaustion.

"Buck, try to get some water in him. Ezra – stay with me here. Ezra?"

"Nathan, what's going on?" Buck could feel Ezra slipping into unconsciousness again. "He ok?"

"No damn it – he's not OK. He shouldn't be here, shouldn't be out here at all. He's going into shock. Back is bleeding again, and I'm betting he's bleeding inside too. Had to keep your word did you, you stupid idiot with your damn southern honour? Now you decide to do the right thing? Now – when it's likely killing you?"

They stood around the wagon and watched helplessly as Nathan scrambled to try to stabilize their teammate. Ezra was beyond pale, and his breathing was a suggestion more than an act. His body shook with pain and fatigue as he fought to open his eyes again, and found he couldn't match the deed to the wish. All attention focused on the wagon, none had noticed the arrival of young visitors until a shy voice spoke.

"Mr. Ezra gonna be alright – isn't he?"

All heads turned to look at sound, hearing the desperate plea in the question. To a man, their jaws dropped when they beheld the five black faces starring back at them.

 _ **TBC**_

 _Thank you to everyone who has been giving me such wonderful feedback and support. Nice to know I am not the last remaining MAG7 fan standing!_

 _As for the invitations to follow or join you on Facebook - at the moment I am at the mercy of a friends computer, as mine seems to hate me. Once things get sorted out, and I have the freedom to play around to my heart's delight, I shall be looking up all the links and sites provided to me. Can't wait!_


	3. Chapter 3

After a moment of shocked silence there was a flurry of movement. Nathan turned back to his patient, too anxious about his current condition to leave his side. When Josiah went to the children to check them over they shied away, initial concerns for their rescuer giving way to some uncertainty over the 6 strange men. JD, realizing he was likely the least intimidating of the group, stepped over to the youngsters. "You don't have to be afraid of us. We're the guys Ezra said would come to help you. He told you there'd be help coming – right?"

The oldest boy looked them over. These men certainly matched up with what they'd been told to expect. A quiet man, all in black. He would be the one leading them. An older man, big as an ox, but gentle as lamb. Another big man, funny moustache and a grin to warm their hearts. And another quite man, long hair and quick smile. A younger man with a silly looking hat. And a coloured man who would tend to the cuts and bruises they had all earned along the way. Mr. Ezra had promised there would be help, and it appeared he had kept that commitment.

"Yes sir – he told us. We were just scared the bad men would get here first. Or would find him instead. Looks like they did." The tone of his voice radiated fear, and the youngest children sensed it and began crying.

"Oh – now – don't be doing that." Buck's voice had an undertone of panic seeping in. Bank robbers, gun slingers, drunks and killers he could handle. Crying children were miles outside of his comfort zone. From the looks on the faces of the other men, they all felt the same. Pushing past his fear, Josiah knelt in front of them.

"No need for any of you to worry. Nathan knows what he's doing. Ezra's going to be ok."

The youngest boy looked up at him, with a mixture of awe and curiosity. "Are you a giant?"

"Nah." The long haired man answered for him. "He's just a guy with a big heart, so he needs a body to match." The laughter stopped the tears, and with great relief Josiah picked up the three smallest children, and with the other two following, lead them away from the injured man.

Calvin had taken it upon himself to be speaker for the group He sat in front of Chris and Buck answering questions, while allowing his attention to be split to include monitoring the other children, and watching their hero being tended to from a short distance away.

"You don't have to call me sir, son. You're the man of this group, that gives you the right to call me Chris."

"I was raised to respect others when they treat me properly sir."

"Well, I was raised to call my friends by name, so how about we try that."

Calvin smiled shyly. "I think that would be fine – Chris." He looked back. "Is he really going to be OK?"

"Nathan's gonna do his best, and Ezra is one tough son-of-a… one tough hombre." Buck caught himself. Calvin grinned again.

"I know it's been a bad couple of days Calvin – can you tell us what happened?"

"I – I don't want to say too much with the young'uns around. Gets them upset." Josiah hid a sad smile when he heard the others referred to as young'uns. He guessed the youngest of the group – John, to be about 4 with his sister Savanah being maybe a year older. The second group of siblings had introduced themselves as Jacob and Grace, likely about 8 to 9 years at most. Older brother Calvin couldn't be more than 11 or 12, but clearly had stepped up to be the adult of the group.

"Can you tell us how you ended up here – with Ezra?"

Calvin swallowed hard. He took another swig of water from the canteen JD had given him earlier. The fresh water and food from the wagon had been more than welcomed. Ezra had left the supplies he'd had with him, but two canteens and a boxed lunch didn't go far with 5 kids.

"We were all headed west, start new out there. My pa has – had – a brother near San Francisco who got land. So the 5 of us and the Smithson family, we all packed up. Families came from the same plantation. Ma and pa kept workin' after the war. Those folks had always been pretty good to us, all thing considered, and it was a chance for them to make money to get the land."

He stopped to take another sip of water and focus himself. As much as he was trying to be grown-up about everything, it was easy to see the child's anxiety was still near the surface.

"Everything happened sudden like. It was five men. Mean." He whispered, fighting back the emotions. "Killed Ma and Pa, and the other grown-ups right off. Shot 'em all." Buck reached out a hand to the boy's shoulder. After a moment, he shrugged it off gently, and continued.

"That evening Mr. Ezra came riding up, quiet like. Asked what was going on, and didn't it look like these men had made a fine haul of goods and property." Nathan turned at the word, scowling. He cast a quick glare to the unconscious man at his side, trying fight the instinctive reaction. "Hear the whole thing out," he thought to himself.

"They pointed their guns and I was sure they'd shoot him to, but he just laughed. Told them he had no quarrel, and could likely help them out some. Warned them about gunslingers that may be on the road they were headed toward, and they'd be better to try going west, then south. Told them they should head through Four Corners to avoid trouble."

Chris choked on his coffee at that statement, and Josiah and Buck both let out loud snorts. Calvin looked at them like they'd all lost their minds.

"Sorry son – we're all from Four Corners. Avoiding trouble there is damn near impossible." Vin explained."

"So he was sending them to you? Well that makes more sense." They let the lad get back to his story. "He gave them a few more ideas, then pulled out a tin from his pocket. Really nice looking. Started pouring stuff out for all of 'em, and got more out of his saddlebags." Buck was impressed. Ezra always brought back some of the good stuff when his patrol took him to Eagle's Bend, so whatever had been in the saddlebags had been special. "Weren't too long till everyone kind of fell asleep. Snored real loud."

"Where were all of you?"

"Tied up by the trees. They were taking care with us. Said the merchandize wasn't valuable if it was damaged. Guess they meant us." Nathan was disturbed by how easily the youngster accepted the description.

"So, none of you was hurt –was touched?" Josiah was a little afraid of the answer, but Calvin shook his head firmly. "One of the guys came over to Grace after they'd been drinking some, but Mr. Ezra came over. Said we'd be worth less damaged, and talked the guy away. That's when I stopped being scared of him."

"How's that?"

"He winked at me and smiled. Pretty gold tooth made Savanah giggle a bit. I knew we was gonna be ok."

He went on to tell them of Ezra's movements during the night. He's first plan was to bring the horses for them all to ride out, but on discovering none of the children knew how, he quickly realized that could not be a viable option. With what Calvin described as 'serious quiet', Ezra cut bridles and cinches leaving the outlaws with no useable riding tack. He'd considered chasing off the horses, but recognized the noise might alert the thugs to his plan. He had hoped to raid provisions as well, but Dawson had managed to pass out in front of the stack of supplies, again making the risk not worth the reward.

Chaucer had been guided quietly from the camp, then sent off on his mission to return to Four Corners with the message to the others. He had no doubt the animal was up to the task, he only hoped he encountered nothing on the way to interfere. Chris wondered briefly why it had taken the steed so long to get back to town. He smiled to himself, shaking his head. The gambler had trained that horse so well it seems everyone forgot he was just an animal. Smart, but an animal nevertheless. Undoubtedly the darkness, the less familiar area and his riderless status had hindered even Chaucer's ability to perform amazing feats. Getting back to town at all was impressive enough.

Calvin continued his tale. In the dark night led only by the light of an nearly full moon, the six of them padded off, heading for the caves that were just a few miles away. There were moments along the route that had been more treacherous than expected. Ezra carried them, or in Calvin's case guided him as he refused to be treated like a child, one by one over some rocky cliff side terrain, stumbling once into sharply sheared rocks, earning him the deep gash to his arm that Josiah had attributed to a knife. Despite that, he carried the two youngest most of the time, Savanah on his back, and John clinging around his neck. When they were far enough away that he felt it was safe to talk, he regaled them with tales of knights of the round table and the exploits of pirates.

It had been early light when they arrived at the caves, and there Ezra explained the plan. They were to wait here for his friends. Six men who would have no qualms to risking their lives to aid these precious children. Knowing that Tyson, Dawson and the others would not give up their 'merchandise' so easily, they had to be distracted. Led as far away from the children as possible. With any luck, he could lead them right into the waiting arms of the law.

"We begged him not to leave. I knew those men would hurt him – would kill him if they caught up." He looked over to the wagon, tears coming to his eyes for the first time. "I was right – wasn't I? They did that."

"Yes, they did. But Calvin – Calvin look at me." He slowly pulled his gaze from the wagon back to Chris. "None of this is your fault. Ezra did because – " Chris was surprised to realize he didn't know how to finish that sentence.

Calvin didn't need to be told. "He did it 'cause he's a good man. Like he said you all were. I knew we could trust you, 'cause he does."

 ** _M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7_**

Nathan sighed wearily as he leaned against the side railings on the wagon. Ezra was quiet now, the restlessness settled somewhat. His fever hadn't broken, but at least it had stopped climbing. Still, he was in no shape to handle another ride right now. He needed to be kept still. Every bump on the rocky roads they had to travel to get away from the caves a hazard in his condition. The bleeding had stopped for the moment, but Nathan expected when they started for home in the morning there would be trouble on that score. Hopefully a night's rest would lessen the risk.

He found himself staring at his patient, trying to figure out exactly how all of this had come to pass. He'd been listening to Calvin and wondered if the time would ever come when folks didn't assume they had the right to control other people – to buy, sell and trade other people. To use other people.

"You ought not be mad at him sir." Grace's soft voice startled Nathan out of his reverie.

"Sorry honey – what?"

"Said you ought not be mad at him. I saw your face when Calvin told the others about what Mr. Ezra said. You got mad at him, and that ain't right."

"I was mad at what he said. He shouldn't have called you property, and he knows that. I know he helped you, but he still shouldn`t have said it."

"He didn't mean it. He 'pologized to us all after, when we were safe. Said he never had the right to say that - and that nobody did. But was the only way he could think of to help us. To…" she hesitated, trying to remember the word, "…bewilder the bad men."

She reached out and took the cool cloth from the bowl, ringing it out and gently placing it on Ezra's forehead.

"He said we should never let anyone say things like that to us without standing up for ourselves, and he was real upset about it all. Real upset. Said people shouldn't judge on skin – wrong to do that. Said one of the best men he knew was coloured – was proud to be 'ssociated with him. Said he wished that man felt the same 'bout him. You that man? Why don't you like Mr. Ezra?" She stopped talking and looked to Nathan. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

He fought to keep back the tears he could feel forming. "You didn't upset me honey – It's ok. Yes, I suppose I am that man. And I have to tell you – Ez…Mr. Ezra is wrong. I'm the one whose proud. Just didn't realize it until now." He reached over to caringly hug the young girl, who threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh – Mr. Ezra will be so happy to know that."

 ** _M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7_**

First morning light saw them loading the children carefully onto the wagon, trying not to disturb Ezra. The older children were clearly torn between wanting to be near, and being afraid of causing further hurt, while the younger ones had to be held back from curling up beside him.

"John, Savanah – it is your job to watch Mr. Ezra very carefully and let me know when he starts to wake up. It doesn't count if he wakes up because you touch him, so you have to stay back from him. Now this is very important – can you do that job for me?" The other members of the team had to fight to keep from laughing. They all knew the healer wouldn't take his own eyes from their injured companion, but assigning the task to the children had been a stroke of genius. The youngster moved themselves to a position where they could watch their charge's every move, at the same time maintaining a safe distance. Grace and Jacob moved into a similar position, while Calvin did his best not to smile at the eagerness of the group.

The wagon rolled along slowly, with JD making a valiant effort to keep the trip as smooth as possible. Nevertheless, every bump and rut seemed to register on the injured man. And each moan or groan was accurately and immediately reported by his watchers. Nathan was beginning to think that hadn't been his smartest idea after all. Fortunately for his sanity, the combination of the tedium of the ride and the stress of the last few days soon had three of the children nodding off. Grace kept her vigil, while Calvin watched the world go by from his seat beside JD. Along the way, as the ground leveled and smoothed out, he found the reins passed to him, as JD began coaching him on how to handle the team. By the time they saw Four Corners in the distance, the youngster had developed a knack for reading the horses, and the terrain.

Buck and Josiah spurred their horses to a faster pace, with Josiah headed to Nathan's to get things set up for the patient, while Buck went to check with Robert, the bartender who'd been keeping an eye on the town in their absence. Fortunately, all had been quiet, other than a scuffle between a couple of drunks at the saloon, who had slept it off in the jail and been sent home with orders to reimburse Inez for any broken furniture if they ever expected to be allowed back into the establishment.

By the time Buck had sent a telegram to the Judge notifying him of the situation with Ezra and the children, the remainder of the team had arrived. As tempted as they all were to follow Josiah and Nathan as they carried Ezra up to the healer's domain, they knew there was no room, and no need, for them to be there right away. The gathered at the livery to care for their rides and plan out what was needed.

"JD – you need to saddle up and ride out to Nettie's place. I don't doubt she'd be willing to take on care for the children for a few days while we sort matters out here." The young man was clearly torn between staying near Ezra, and wanting to follow the orders of their leader. The fact the trip would allow him to visit Casey tipped the scale.

"OK – but I'll be back fast."

"Take your time Kid. Nathan won't be having any news for us for a while I'm guessing." Buck turned back to Chris. "I sent the telegram you wanted. Asked the judge to find out what he could about the families for the kids.

"Good. Till we get word, we are responsible for them. Ezra took that on, and we're not gonna let him down." The others were surprised to hear him describe it that way, but no one raised any objections.

Josiah spoke quietly. "We need to find where those wagons were attacked. There might be more information there about their families. And we need to bury their folks." He looked around, hoping the children hadn't heard them. Then he looked around again. "Guys – where are the kids?"

 ** _M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7_**

It hadn't taken any great powers of deduction to track down the youngsters. They were all camped out at the foot of the stairs to the healer's office, refusing to budge from their post. Surrendering, Buck headed over to the saloon, returning a short time later with sandwiches and a pitcher of milk. They were still huddled there when JD returned, leading another wagon into town. Nettie introduced herself to the children, winning them over quickly with her warm smile and cookies. While she failed to convince them that they should be coming home with her, she did talk them into climbing in the wagon where they could rest more comfortably.

"You aren't gonna take us away once we climb in – are you?" Jacob had a suspicious mind for one so young.

"I promise you, we won't leave here until we find out about Mr. Ezra." Chris assured them. "And my promise is as good as his – ok?" He held out his hand, and Jacob solemnly shook it, sealing the deal. Within minutes of climbing in, the youngsters had settled into a light nap, moving at the slightest suggestion someone was close by, but calming quickly again.

A couple of hours later, Josiah stood on the balcony, looking down at the gathering below. A dozen folk, covering the ages, waiting for news on one self-described reprobate and troublemaker. He doubted obstinate man recovering in Nathan's office would be able to comprehend the degree of concern that was focused on him at this moment.

"Y'all need to head home and get a good dinner and proper sleep iffen you expect to be allowed to visit with Mr. Ezra tomorrow," he called down. He was rewarded with a multitude of smiling faces.

"He's awake?" "He's OK?" "Can we see him now?". That was from grown-ups. The kids simply beamed with pleasure and relief.

"Settle down. Nathan says you can see him tomorrow. He was awake for a bit, but real tired. He did ask about all you kids, and I promised him you'd take care of yourselves so he didn't have to fret about you. You don't want him getting in a state worrying about you – right?"

"No Sir." Calvin spoke for all. "Please tell Mr. Ezra we're all right, and we'll make sure to stay that way. He gotta get himself better."

"I shall be sure he knows."

Nettie turned to the children. "Now, Casey has been back at home all day making up stew and biscuits, and I am sure she is anxious to hear the good news. So, would you all give me the great pleasure of allowing me to take you home so I can feed family again? Goes for you big kids too," she added, grinning at her 'boys'.

As much as the lawmen were tempted to join in, they all realized the children were in need of quiet time, and it was likely as the events of the last few days hit them, they would want the closeness and comfort that was best offered by someone exactly like Nettie.

"Tell you what Miss Nettie – why don't I ride home with you, make sure these young'un's don't get you any trouble," Buck winked broadly at them "and just maybe Casey will have a little bit of extra treat I can bring back to the boys here."

Ten minutes later the street was eerily quiet as the team settled back into as much of their routine as was possible, all keeping half an eye on the door to Nathan's in case they were called over.

 ** _TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Three weeks later_**

It seemed far too quiet in Four Corners for the last few days. With the information found at the site of the abandoned wagons, Judge Travis had been able to locate kin for the orphans. Both families had been heading to join a settlement near San Francisco where others had already laid down roots. Several telegraph transmissions later, arrangements had been set for the children to board the next stage coach to the coast. The day of departure arrived all too quickly. They hadn't wanted to leave their new friends.

Nettie had been the perfect surrogate mother as the reality of their loss finally touched them. Most of the town had shown up to support them when their parents were laid to rest in the cemetery behind Josiah's church. Ezra had insisted he was well enough to attend, arguing that nothing would stop him from "paying homage to the fine parents of such exceptional children". Nathan finally surrendered when he realized the stress of fighting was probably physically harder on Ezra than attending the funeral would be. A comprise was reached requiring Ezra to remain in an invalid chair throughout the process. Savanah tried to lay claim to his lap immediately, and when she was denied access by the gentle but firm warning from Nathan, John tried to fill the void. Only when they were promised to be allowed to curl up at the foot of his bed for nap time did they agree to give the gambler his space. It was difficult to determine which of the three was more upset by Nathan's orders.

Calvin proved himself to be a fast learner and was becoming a decent rider, following JD everywhere, after making the determination he was going to be a sheriff when he grew up. Either that or a gambler, he hadn't decided. Trying to encourage what he saw as the more honourable path, the young lawman took great delight in being the mentor instead of the student for a change. When she wasn't visiting with Ezra, Grace stayed close to Nettie. Aside with helping Casey with the chores, she was learning Nettie's secrets for baking perfect pies and cookies, further endearing her to the hearts of the sweet-toothed members of the team.

When not being entertained by Ezra card tricks, which he would have performed all day had Nathan not enforced rest periods, the younger children found playmates in town and busied themselves with just having fun. Jacob discovered a kindred spirit in young Billy Travis. The amount of mischief the two had managed to create in such a short time was truly impressive. Mary was convinced they were getting help, or at least guidance, from Buck.

All of that ended when the day their stage pulled out of Four Corners. There had been long hugs, promises to send letters, and visit again. And tears. Lots of tears – some even from the children. Ezra hid the small grimaces of pain in his back as he lifted the younger children up to the stage. Savanah hung tightly onto his jacket as he lifted her to the carriage, only letting go after he whispered something to her that resulted in a fit of giggles. John scampered into a corner seat making sure to have a window so he could keep waving goodbye. Jacob insisted he was too big to be lifted, a fact Ezra was secretly grateful for, but did allow for a solemn handshake, immediately followed by a strong hug.

Grace failed to keep a tear from slipping down her cheek as she looked up to her hero to say farewell. He reached down and gently brushed it aside. "Now, now Miss Grace, there is no need for tears. You shall never be far from my thoughts, so that means you shall always be with me." He knelt down beside her as she wrapped her arms around him. "I will never ever, EVER, forget you Mr. Ezra, and I will love you always." As she reluctantly pulled back from him a small grin crossed her face as she reached up and brushed a tear from his face. "Now, now Mr. Ezra." She gently teased, kissing his cheek before climbing onto the stage.

He stood to face Calvin. "You know Mr. Ezra, we will never forget what you did for us."

"I know you will always make me honoured to have you as a friend. I have no reservations in my certainty that you will continue to grow into a brave and honourable man."

"Like you."

"I would anticipate you would strive to achieve a higher aspiration, young man."

"You kept your promise, and I will keep mine. I'm gonna take care of the others, and make you proud of all of us." He held out his hand and Ezra gripped it firmly, then pulled the youngster into an embrace.

"I assure you, I already am." Ezra pulled back and, turning so the others wouldn't see, handed Calvin and envelope. "You keep this in reserve for extraordinary circumstances. There is one additional promise I will require you to pledge. If at whatever time, for any situation, you or any of the others require assistance you will communicate with me. If I am not here, one of these men will know how to find me. You promise me?"

Calvin could see just how important it was to this man to be a part of their lives now. "You will always be the first person I look for. We all know we can count on you." He climbed into the stage, taking the final seat and Chris signaled the driver it was time to heat out.

Josiah had been watching closely, and could see Ezra start to succumb to the emotions of the day. He quietly stepped behind the younger man and placed a supporting hand on his back. Vin stepped up to the other side and silently took the gambler's arm, allowing him to lean on his friends as they watched until the coach was a small speck on the horizon, then slowly walked back to the saloon,

They were all drained by occasion, and Ezra especially so. Claiming fatigue from his still healing injuries he retired to his room and the comfort of his feather bed. The others kept an eye on him, but gave him his privacy to recover both physically and emotionally from the last few weeks. It was three days until he joined them again in the saloon.

It had been a companionable dinner, with all seven gathered together for the first time in weeks. There was talk of a card game, but no one seemed particularly inclined to lose the casual comfort and relaxed atmosphere of an evening just enjoying each other's company. After a few drinks had been imbibed, Buck decided he was going to get the answer to an issue that had been puzzling him since they'd found Ezra all those weeks ago.

"So tell me Hoss, just what kind of grief were we givin' you out on the trail?"

Ezra looked to him, more than a little confused. "Grief? You gentlemen rode to not only my rescue, but more importantly to save those delightful children. Where in that scenario is there grief?"

"He's right Ezra. When we found you, you were a bit outta your head. Seemed to think we'd been with you all along."

"I may have been a bit confused as to the details of your actions in liberating me from my fate, Mr. Dunne, but I assure you I knew I was alone throughout the ordeal."

"Now you see son, that is part of the problem. We may not have been with you, but I wish you'd felt you weren't alone. You sent Chaucer for our help. Did you truly believe we wouldn't come?"

"I had no reservation in believing you would come to the assistance of the children Josiah. The justification for my forsaking them the way I did was my certainty that you, all of you, would move heaven and earth to ensure they were protected."

Chris was not about to let that comment go unchallenged. "In the first place Ezra, you didn't forsake anyone. Good Lord man, you set yourself up as a decoy to protect them. One look at you says how that worked out. None of us consider what you did was anything like forsaking."

"And in the second place," Vin took up the discussion, "what make you think we wouldn't have come after you. You think we'd leave you – leave anyone – out there on their own like that."

"Of course not Mr. Tanner. I realize you gentlemen are far above such relinquishment of your duties, or of your moral standards. I merely was stating –"

"You were stating that you on your own weren't worth the effort, and you figured maybe we saw it that way too." Ezra flinched slightly at the heated tone of Chris's voice. "Damn it Ezra."

"I am sorry Mr. Larabee. I did not intend to impugn you, any of you, by my words."

Chris threw his hands up in frustration. He turned to Nathan. "You sure he didn't get his head hit too hard. He isn't usually this dense."

"Sure he is – when it comes to how he sees himself." Buck answered for the others.

Despite the comments, Ezra knew he wasn't being insulted, but couldn't quite grasp where the conversation was going. Vin took pity on him.

"Ezra, we ain't mad that you're insulting us. We're mad that you're insulting you. Course we'd come after you. You're part of the team. Why don't you get that?"

A speechless Ezra Standish was a rare sight, and one they all savoured for a moment before plodding forward, this time with Josiah taking the lead.

"Son, I know we don't always show you how we feel. I'm guessing from some of the things you were mumbling about when the fever was bad that you figure we don't have a high opinion of you."

"I have not exactly given you cause to trust in my better nature."

"Yeah Ezra, you have. We just haven't been willing to see it – at least I haven't. I gotta stop judging you on one decision you made days after we met, and look at the way you act today."

"I think we all need to take a look at the way we think about you Ezra – and that includes you."

"I never knew you had a philosopher's soul Mr. Wilmington. It is a new and intriguing side to your personality."

They recognized the gambler's effort to refocus the discussion away from himself, and, for the moment, were willing to allow him that break.

Conversation returned to a lighter tone, but the spectre of that exchange stayed in the room. Throughout the chatting and banter that ensued, Nathan had been mostly quiet. During a lull, late in the evening, he finally spoke.

"Ezra, I don't mean for you to take this the wrong way, and I apologize in advance for not being able to put this as nice as you do – but why'd you do that? Why'd you put yourself in so much risk for those kids?" He ignored the glares that came his way from the rest of the team. He had an idea of the answer, but needed to hear it from the source.

Despite the conversation they'd had earlier, Ezra understood what was being asked. He was dejected to realize he not only understood why, but wondered why it had taken so long for the question to be raised. That Nathan raised it came as no surprise, which also saddened him. He just sorely wished the issue hadn't needed to be discussed.

"Tell me, Mr. Jackson – would you ask that question of any of these other gentlemen? Would you demand of them why they would endanger themselves to safeguard the lives of the innocent?"

Nathan bit his lip lightly as he mulled over how to phrase the answer. "No, probably not. But…"

"Equally, would you make such a query if the child in question had been Billy Travis, or the Potter children, or any other children? Any white children?"

Again, Nathan was upset with himself for the answer. "Again, probably not. And I'm sorry Ezra, but I don't get it. I mean, given the way you were raised…the things you believe in."

"The manner in which you _assume_ I was raised; the beliefs to which you _assume_ I subscribe. You have made those presumptions from the moment we met, without ever actually endeavouring to ascertain the accurate information."

"The facts were there. You didn't want to ride with me. Much as said so. What was I supposed to think?"

"Well, you might have considered that there was an alternate motivation for my concern. Perhaps that I was anxious for my well-being. You would not have been the first freed man to wish harm to me. My accent alone was frequently sufficient to provoke the wrath of a wronged individual."

There was a stirring at the table as the image registered with the men there. Not for a moment had any of them considered that Ezra might have been targeted for retribution in such a manner, but clearly that had been the case in the past.

Ezra took a sip from his shot glass, savouring the slow, smooth burn of the whiskey. "But I will concede, sir, that you were not completely mistaken in your interpretation of the facts. It is to my everlasting disgrace that I was of the opinion for many years that some individuals were not to be as highly regarded or respected as were others. That such determination could be made based on colour of skin is, in hindsight, a dreadful philosophy to live by, and if I could alter that which I have said or done, I would take full advantage of that opportunity."

Before any of them could voice a response, Ezra turned directly to Nathan, hiding for the moment the pain that caused to his still aching body.

"However, I assure you sir that your contention that I have **ever** deemed it appropriate, ethical or honourable for one individual to **own** another, or that I alleged anyone should assume they had the right to buy and sell a fellow human being, is entirely without foundation. To barter in human beings is abhorrent to me, and to do so with children disgusts me beyond your comprehension. What those bastards had in mind for those innocent souls was worse than any action I can envisage – even I cannot find words to indicate how vile I find such a concept."

There was a steel in his voice they'd never heard before. The gambler rarely spoke of his beliefs or principles, and when he did, it was generally in a self-mocking indication of his lack of same. To see him this resolute, this distressed by the subject, left them all speechless.

Ezra focused on calming his breathing and the slight shaking in his hand as he reached out for his drink before realizing the glass was empty. He thought of pouring another, but recognizing Nathan would veto the action, he sought instead to cover the gesture. He looked on in surprise when the healer lifted the bottle and poured a half shot for him. Well, half was better than none. It took him every bit of his control to sip rather than gulp.

After a moment of silence while everyone recovered, JD tentatively spoke. "Ezra – what do you mean when you say what they had in mind for the kids was worse? What's worse than killin' their folks and selling them off?"

Ezra looked at the young man, so wide eyed with an innocence the more jaded man could scarcely believe still existed. He shook his head, unable to put his emotions down enough to answer. Chris took the liberty of speaking for him instead.

"It wasn't just that they were selling the kids JD. It was who'd they be selling them to – right Ezra?" He got an almost imperceptible nod in response. Chris took a solid swig of his own drink on getting the confirmation. "There are folks out there who want the kids for more than just household staff JD. They have other ideas in mind."

"But what else…oh shit." He went pale as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. "They'd to that to them? But they're just little girls."

Ezra looked up at him sadly. "Not just the girls Mr. Dunne. The boys would have been sold too." He paused, finishing off his drink. "There are people on this earth who serve no purpose other than to personify evil." JD fought to keep dinner from coming back on him.

Vin sat quietly through this, but something in Ezra's voice made him look up focusing on the southerner's expression. In that brief moment before the poker face slammed firmly into place, Vin saw the pain and fear register, then disappear.

"Ezra?" The single word asked a question he wasn't certain he wanted answered. It also brought the attention of the others, who one by one began to reach the same conclusion.

"This is not a matter I choose to delve into Mr. Tanner. With any of you." Ezra tried to stand, but Chris's hand on one side, and Josiah's on the other kept him in his seat. He set his face in stone, but refused to make eye contact with any of them. "Gentlemen – this is not up for discussion."

"How old were you Son?"

"Was there a portion of 'not up for discussion' you failed to comprehend Mr. Sanchez?"

JD lost the battle with his stomach when he realized how the discussion had turned. He barely made it to the spittoon in corner of the saloon. The diversion gave Ezra the moment he needed to slip away from the grip of his friends, and he was on his way out before they could react.

"Ezra – wait. Please." The pleading tone in Nathan's voice broke through to him, and reluctantly the gambler turned back to look at the others. He was surprised to comprehend the expressions on their faces. Not revulsion, not pity, not apprehension. He saw compassion. He saw concern. He saw friendship. Nathan spoke again. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. Not about – well hell yeah, about this. But even more, about before. About making assumptions I shouldn't have. Guess I was every bit a bigoted as I assumed you were. And that was wrong."

Unable to find a voice, Ezra nodded to the man, trying to bring a reassuring smile to his face but finding he couldn't marshal his emotions.

"Grace said you told them you were proud to have me as a friend. Don't know for sure that I've earned that title, but I'm damned glad you feel that way. I'm gonna try to work harder to deserve it."

"Goes for all of us." Chris added.

Now the smile came through with no coaxing needed. He inclined his head toward the men at the table, raising his fingers loosely to the brim of his hat in what had become his trademark salute. But the hand lingered, but a moment longer than his standard light response. Long enough to indicate the respect, and the feeling, was entirely mutual.


End file.
